


Little Red Riding Hood

by backtofive



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Viewfinder was a fairy tale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

Akihito was walking in the woods. By walking, read: bouncy. He had been meaning to bring sweets to his grandmother but he had eaten all of them while singing improvised lyrics.

The golden bangs could be seen under the red hood that was tied below his chin with a nice bow and the contrast with his white skin was really pretty.

“Hi ho, hi ho … It's home from work we go- wait, this is the seven dwarfs song.”

His knees were scratched and he had a bruise on his shin, but he was happy; his pretty blue eyes shining like the sky looked at every little thing with innocence and fascination. Even though he was almost old enough to be called a man, that little, young, sweet and adorable young lad.

The bad wolf stalked him quietly. Drooling, craving for a bit of skin. He had planned for several summers to consume that body but not by literally eating it. Now that the boy was big enough it was time to taste that meat… in a very particular way.

The boy looked around and sniffed the air. “Yah, it’s the bad wolf!”

Asami walked around the large oak and supported his broad back on the trunk, folding his arms with his usual arrogant expression and a sharp glint in his golden eyes. He was a fine tall and muscled man; he had a fluffy black tail and wolfish ears - that Akihito wanted soooo badly to touch with his own little fingers.

“Bad Wolf!”

Asami sighed. “My name is Asami, I already told you that.”

“But you are a bad wolf.” Fact.

“That’s right, but I think we should get more intimate at this point.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re mine.”

The boy was confused. “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Sure, excellent argument.” The sarcasm was dripping from those pink lips but his feisty way to speak to Asami was alluring, delicious.

“I know right.”

The Little Red Riding Hood turned his back on him and the only reason Asami allowed him to do so was so that he could watch the perky cute ass moving while the boy walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> It was Little Red Riding Hood by backtofive
> 
> I am inviting other authors to make their own parody of fairy tales with Asami/Akihito as characters to add in this series. Just for fun!!  
> Tell me do you wanna join us and I will add you as co-author so you can add your piece.  
> I doesn't need to be a drabble or one-shot, you guys can write your fics the length that you want.


End file.
